The First Snow
by Mrs.HarryPotter12
Summary: This is a sweet little one shot. Harry and Ginny share a magical night on Christmas eve. rnAuthor of PGGE


The First Snow

A/N: Okay anybody who's read my other stories knows I'm a sucker for romance. Or it might have something to do with the lack of in my personal life. lol well This story has to do with something a friend and I were talking about one night. Well I hope ya like it...

December 25,

Dear diary,

Okay my name is Ginny Weasley and I'm an alcoholic... no just kidding. But I do have a severe phobia surrounding diaries and them writing back. My mother gave this to me a few years ago but I never had the courage to actually write in it. I guess that has to do with my first year at Hogwarts. I've moved on now. I'm now in my sixth year and very happy at the moment. When my mother gave this to me she told me that I would know when it was time to write and I guess she was right. I just had the best Christmas eve ever. Here's what happened...

It was December 19 and I was going home for the Holidays. I was soooo excited because Hermione my best friend and my brother's girlfriend and Harry my current and only crush and my brothers best mate, were coming home with us. I've always had a "thing" for Harry as Hermione says but I guess it's true. A while ago I told everyone that I was over him and then I started dating other boys. But in retrospect none really compare to Harry. Harry is sweet and kind. He also happens to have a smile that makes me melt and turn as red as a tomato. Anyway we all took the night bus to the burrow. It was total chaos.

Fred and George invented this new kind of mistle toe that follows a certain person around until they kiss someone and if they don't find someone fast enough it drops huge spiders on their head. Well needless to say Fred and George had great fun with Ron and Hermione. They would place mistle toe over his head in all sorts of unlikely places. I once saw him sprinting out of the loo screaming for Hermione to kiss him so he could use the bloody restroom. This is what happened with Harry and I...

I was sitting in the family room next to Harry watching Hermione and Ron play chess. Then Harry spoke.

"Gin" He asked.

"What?"

"Are you particularly scared of spiders?"

"Um I'd rather not see any, any time soon."

"Okay."

And then he did the unthinkable. He leaned over and kissed me. I was in total shock. He pulled away with a very Harry Potter smirk on his face. Ron was fuming and Fred and George were howling with laughter. Even Bill and Charlie were chuckling.

"Fred George Mistle toe!" Harry said in between laughs. I giggled trying to stop myself from blushing. I must admit it was rather entertaining.

Then there was Bill and Fleur. They are now happily married after eloping last April. They are also expecting their first child in five months. This is hardly difficult to believe due to the fact that they are incapable of keeping their hands off each other for two minutes at a time.

Then there was Charlie. He brought home his new girlfriend. Her name is none other than Tonks. They do make quite a pair. I certainly hope they get married.

Then there was Percy. He has now returned home on bended knee begging for our forgiveness. Surprisingly, Harry was the first to forgive him. He said something like "Let bygones be bygones." Did I mention I love that boy?

There was also Mum and Dad. Mum was running around the house like a mad woman. She is so excited to have everyone home. Dad is questioning Harry about various muggle artifacts.

Well... the noise level rose over the next few days. Finally it was Christmas eve. We all had a wonderful dinner prepared by me, Mum, Hermione, and Fleur. Tonks was banned from the kitchen after tripping over a chair and causing Fleur to drop silver wear into the stew. So after a delicious dinner we all decided it was time to turn in.

I was exhausted so naturally I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. It was some time later that I was awoken by someone shaking me lightly. I opened my eyes. It was him.

"What are you doing Harry?" I asked him sleepily.

"Come with me..." He said pulling me out of bed. He handed me some warm clothes and waited outside the door. I changed and then went to find Harry. As soon as I stepped outside my door Harry grabbed my hand and motioned for me to be quiet. I followed him downstairs and outside. I gasped at the sight. There was snow everywhere. Harry was beaming at me.

"Wow Harry!" I breathed. "This is beautiful." It was the first snow of the year. Oh how I love snow.

"I love snow" Harry said quietly. "I love how clean and new it makes everything feel. It reminds me that there is another day to live for."

"Well..." I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Well what?" He asked looking puzzled.

"Are we going sledding or not?" I said with a huge grin. He responded by grabbing me and flipping me over his shoulder. Honestly I'm not use to being treated like a sack of potatoes by Harry but I can truthfully say that I didn't mind. He then proceeded to run all the way up the hill pulling a sled and carrying me. Thank Goodness for quidditch. Honestly when did that boy get so fit. Well when we got to the top he set me down.

"Do you want to ride in the front or back?" he asked sweetly.

"Um... the front if that's okay."

"Yeah sure." He replied as he sat down on the back of the sled. I sat down on the very front of the sled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back toward him.

"Now that's better." He said quietly. I felt his hot breath on my neck. It made me shiver.

"Ready?" I asked regaining my composure. He nodded and pushed off.

It was amazing! I have never felt so alive. It was near two in the morning but the sky was surprisingly light. We skidded down the hill at extreme speed. I felt the wind whizzing through my hair. The snow falling around me... It was truly magical. We were soaring along when we hit a bump. Harry and I went sailing through the air. I landed on top of Harry. You can imagine how utterly mortified I was. The interesting thing was Harry wasn't mad. He just started laughing. I came to my senses and realized just how funny the whole situation was. By the time we had both calmed ourselves down we had tears rolling down our cheeks. I rolled off Harry's lap any laid down in the snow. We drifted into a comfortable silence.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Harry?"

"What is the definition of love?" His question took me completely off guard. I sat there thinking of my response.

"Honestly Harry I don't know. I guess it's how you feel for someone that you can't stand to be away from. You miss them even when they're only in the next room. You want to kiss them and hold them. You need to be by them. You can't picture a single day without them..."

"Ginny?"

"yeah." I responded sitting up to face him.

He just looked at me as the snow fell on my face. I wondered what he was going to say for a minute but then all rational thoughts were driven out of my mind. He kissed me. And it wasn't because giant spiders threatened to rain down on my head. He pulled away.

"Ginny Love to me is the way I feel around you." He said quietly looking me straight in the eyes. I kissed him. Oh goodness was it wonderful. Now I'm sitting on the couch with a sleeping Harry next to me. And I've never felt better in my entire life.

FIN

Okay that was fun! I was sick today with a stupid sinus infection so I had plenty of time to write. Now if you could please review and give me ideas for more one shots. I'll write almost any Idea someone gives me. So If you have an Idea that you want turned into writing just tell me! Thanx so much!

XoXoXoXoXo,

Lain


End file.
